


Old memories

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Clone Wars Snipets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e01 Holocron Heist, Future Angst, Gen, Reference to Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Searching for intruders in the Temple, Obi-wan lets old and painful memories burn in his mind.





	Old memories

Somebody has infiltrated the Jedi Temple. Somewhere, in their home, in the place where they are raising the younglings, healing their wounded, protecting their elders, is an intruder.

Probably a dangerous one.

Since Master Yoda sensed a shift in the Force, everyone is on alert and Obi-wan and Anakin are now in the ventilation system, searching for them. It’s different from searching for an enemy on another planet.

It’s in their _home_!

All sort of bad memories are swarming in Obi-wan’s mind. Was it really only twenty years ago? Sometimes, it seems a lifetime away, all the deaths and suffering he witnessed making the years count triple. He remembers another time the Temple was on alert, another time searching for an intruder, in the same place. He remembers his return from _Melida_ / _Daan_ _, his heart and soul ashes_ _,_ _his relationship with Qui-Gon in pieces,_ the attempt on Master Yoda’s life Xanatos, and…and the death of Bruck. With the eyes of an adult, it seems even more of a tragedy than when he was young. Thirteen years old, and Bruck died, in what was supposed to be his home, because he was corrupted by the Dark.

Today is different. They will find this, or these, intruders, protect their home and their brothers. Everything will be ok, he’s sure of it. After all, last time, they were betrayed. And today, he’s with Anakin.

He’s surer about Anakin's loyalty and dedication that he ever was, about anybody's. There will be no treason, no death. With the help of his brother, everything will be fine, and the Temple protected. Obi-wan releases in the Force the feeling of despair, the memories of Bruck Chun body, of blood spilt in the Temple.

With the help of his brother, the Temple will be protected, and no child, misguided or not, will die here again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, with the same username, come and say hi, I don't bite !


End file.
